Warriors mating LEMONS
by Warriors Mate
Summary: Hi! I am accepting requests for my series! Thanks
1. Intro

**Hi! I am Allison, and I'm starting new warriors mating series! I will make some on my own and others requests. This is just an intro and I'll give you some examples of each type to choose from. **

**Lust: When cats mate just for the heck of it. **

**Love: When two cats mate because they love each other and/or want kits. **

**Rape: When cats force other cats to mate**

**Well, I hope you will enjoy the new series, be sure to review on what you want me to do. **

**Bye! **


	2. FirestarxSandstorm Love

**Hello Allison here! Now about our first story, I got a FirestarxSandstorm request and I thought **_**Why not?**_** My first story, SparrowkitTheStarkit I hope you enjoy your request **

Firestar was walking back to Thunderclan with Sandstorm. The two had just finished their quest in rebuilding Skyclan.

Firestar turned to look at his mate. _Why haven't we had kits yet? _He thought to himself. They have been mates for long times so why have they not? He turned to his mate. "Sandstorm?" He asked softly. Sandstorm turned her head and looked directly at Firestar. Just the sight of Sandstorm's beautiful gaze made Firestar get all shaky inside.

"Sandstorm," He started off awkwardly, "Why is it, I mean why haven't we had kits yet? We have been mates for a while now and…" Sandstorm's tail flicked and her gaze softened. "Firestar...I was kind of hoping you would want to," She mewed, "I was just embarrassed to ask…"

"So was I until now" Firestar interrupted. They both looked at each other and Sandstorm lifted her tail thoughtfully. "Come and get it!" She teased. Firestar padded up to her and Sandstorm lifted her rump in the air.

Firestar looked at her awfully tight core and felt his member start to come out of sheath. He bent down and nuzzled her core. Sandstorm giggled and bucked her hips up. "Come on!" She encouraged.

He licked her core greedily. She tasted like a juicy mouse on a day of starvation. He continued to lick and nibble and her core and she moaned in pleasure. He moved his tongue faster and nibbled harder and Sandstorm purred in delight.

Firestar turned and put his large member near Sandstorms face. It was only halfway out of sheath so she rubbed it with her paws to get it out. "Nice" She murmured and started to put the member in her mouth. She forced it in as much as she could until she gagged. Sandstorm sucked Firestar's barbed penis and swirled her tongue around it. Firestar moaned happily in reply, and shoved his dick farther into her.

Sandstorm kept sucking until she felt cream fall into her mouth. She swallowed it quickly and got up. She got into a hunters crouch and raised her hips in the air. "Take me…" she gasped and Firestar eagerly put his member in her core. He shoved it in, breaking her barrier and she yowled in pain, blood trickling down her. "Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

Sandstorm nodded her head quickly, "Yes just keep going!" she meowed. With that Firestar felt encouraged and started thrusting in and out. Both Firestar and Sandstorm moaned in pleasure. "Faster, deeper!" Sandstorm yowled. Firestar went faster and hit Sandstorm's g-spot. She cummed all over Firestar's barbed member. That made him feel even better.

Firestar could barely control himself and he released inside her as well. They both moaned and collapsed on the ground. "That was great" Firestar mewed, "Let's go back to Thunderclan." Sandstorm nodded and the couple padded into Thunderclan camp.

**6 moons later…**

"Now push!" Cinderpelt encouraged the ginger queen. A powerful ripple passed through Sandstorm's belly and a tiny kit slithered out. Sandstorm panted, exhausted. "You can come in now, Firestar" Cinderpelt mewed, pure jealousy edging her mew. Firestar padded into the den and found two tiny shapes suckling greedily at their mother.

"What are their names?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm turned and looked at the kit with a fluffy tail, "Squirrelkit," she decided, next turning to the brown kit, "And Leafkit." Firestar purred and nuzzled his mate. "They are beautiful" He purred.

**OK That was my first one so far! I hoped you liked it! Remember to review for more! Also, Cinderpelt likes Firestar, that's why there was jealousy in her tone…Thanks for reading!**


	3. DovewingxTigerheart lust

**Alisson is back! Next is DovewingxTigerheart, Suggested by Anon. I'm just getting better slowly; I'll try to make them longer. Thank you!**

It was a chilly leaf-fall night; Dovewing could hear breezes from outside the apprentice's den. The gentle snoring coming from Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Ivypool told her that they were asleep. She got up and looked at the sleeping cats, just to make sure they were actually asleep. Ivypool was fidgeting around, batting her paws around at an invisible enemy. _Back in the Dark Forest, _she grumbled to herself.

Dovewing could hear the sound of Tigerheart waiting for her near the border, so she got up and snuck out carefully, paw step by paw step. She heard a cat was fidgeting in the warriors den, so she slid quickly through the entrance of the Thunderclan's camp. When she broke out through the thorns, she felt a burning sensation near her core. _Oh no, I've just started my heat, _she the thought miserably.

The sensation got stronger and stronger and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She knew what she would have to do with Tigerheart that night, no matter how forbidden it was. Dovewing crept through the undergrowth and felt herself nearing to Tigerheart. She was nervous, very nervous.

The leaves rustled as a sharp breeze swept through it. Dovewing poked her head through the trees and saw Tigerheart wait patiently for her. She went into the clearing and shuffled her paws. "Hi Tigerheart," she mewed, "What's up?"

Tigerheart was looking directly at Dovewing and sniffed. "You are in heat, aren't you?" He asked. A chill swept through her and she nodded blankly. She saw Tigerheart's member grow a little bit out of sheath. He trotted over to her. "Well, I might need some help with my member before we start," he smirked and put his half-out member in her face.

Dovewing stared at it. It was only halfway out and it was HUGE! She put it in her mouth and started to suck gently. "Come on, come on…" Tigerheart moaned, "Harder! Faster!" She started to thrust it in and out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He moaned in reply.

Dovewing kept sucking and soon felt cream pour into her mouth. She spat some of it out and Tigerheart slammed a paw over her mouth. "Don't be shy," he purred, "Swallow it!" Dovewing did as he said and felt like she would puke, but it was surprisingly good. She got up and got into a hunter's crouch. "Now take me!" she meowed. Tigerheart instead started licking her core teasingly. "Come on!" Dovewing was starting to get mad, "Just put your dick inside me!"

"Fine" Tigerheart mewed. He put his member inside of her, breaking her barrier. "Oh yes, ohhh!" Dovewing yowled. Tigerheart felt himself thrusting in and out of her uncontrollably. "You're so tight," Tigerheart moaned. He kept thrusting and they both kept moaning. "Talk dirty to me," Tigerheart mewed to Dovewing. Dovewing opened her mouth, "Your dick is so big! I love the way you scrape my walls! I want your cum to become some of mine! I'm going to cum!" At that Dovewing cummed all over Tigerheart's member. Cum trickled down onto the ground and Dovewing purred. Tigerheart went even faster and deeper. "I'm about to c-cum!" he yowled. Dovewing turned and widened her eyes. "Not in me!" She wailed, "I can't have kits!" Tigerheart quickly took his member out and cummed all over Dovewing's pelt. The two lay on the ground, moaning.

"That was nice" they purred at the same time. The pair started cleaning up the mess they made. "I love you…" Tigerheart mewed. Dovewing stopped and sighed, "I do too," she said, "But we can't be together, it is against the warrior code." It started to drizzle, as if their ancestors were crying because of this. Dovewing nuzzled Tigerheart. "Let this be our final visit," she mewed sadly, "I'll miss you Tigerheart. Tigerheart smiled slightly, "I'll miss you too."

**OK So how was that? My second one... thanks for the great suggestion Anon! Make sure to review on how to make it better. Who should I do next? **


	4. BerrynosexThornclawxBlossomfall Rape

** Allison here! I got a new request and I am going to use it. The request is from a Guest, BlossomfallxThornclawxBerrynose, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

The sun was starting to sink over the horizon and Thornclaw was getting restless. Lustfulness was building up inside of him rapidly and he didn't have a mate to help him. Blossomfall was padding outside of camp, her tail swishing. Thornclaw got a glimpse of her core and his lust was just too much to bear. He followed her out of camp silently. He knew what he wanted to do with her.

Blossomfall stopped and sat down in a clearing, gazing at the moon, murmuring things Thornclaw couldn't quite catch. Thornclaw seized the chance and leapt out at her, pinning her down. "What are you doing Thornclaw?!" She mewed. Thornclaw didn't reply. His member grew larger and Blossomfall looked at it. "Don't you dare!" She snarled. Thornclaw just smirked, "Oh, I will," He mewed, "And I will make you!"

Thornclaw flipped, dangling his oversized member in her face. "Suck It!" He ordered. Blossomfall struggled and obeyed miserably. He moaned and started licking her core. "Stop it!" She managed to say through a mouthful of Thornclaw's dick. Thornclaw ignored her and suck licking and nibbling. He could tell Blossomfall was trying not to moan. He spilled cream into Blossomfall's mouth and she spat it out.

Thornclaw leaned over Blossomfall and straddled her. "Please! She begged, "No!" But Thornclaw shoved his member in her tight core. Blossomfall yowled in pain. Blood welled up near her core. Thornclaw started thrusting in and out of her. "Ohh" He moaned with pleasure.

The wind blew across the two and a familiar scent hit his nose. _Berrynose…._ Thornclaw thought, afraid he would rat him out. Blossomfall must have smelled him too so she yowled loudly. "Berrynose! Berrynose!" She yowled, "Help me!" Thornclaw was just about to make a run for it until he saw Berrynose. He was licking his lips and his member grew out.

"Oh no…" Blossomfall mewed, and Berrynose came near the two. "Mind helping me?" Berrynose smirked, "I need my penis at full length before we do this." Blossomfall stared is horror as Berrynose put his member in her face. "Suck!" He ordered. Thornclaw continued humping her, "That's the spirit, Berrynose," He laughed.

Thornclaw humped and Berrynose made her suck for a while. Both toms released inside her. "Heh" Berrynose purred, "Let me have her" Thornclaw nodded and got off of her. Cum fell out of her core. Berrynose started to move in and out of her rapidly. "Stop!" Blossomfall wailed.

Thornclaw climbed on top of Berrynose and started mating him in his ass. Berrynose moaned. Cum instantly fell from both Berrynose and Thornclaw's members. Blossomfall screeched loudly. "Let's go" Berrynose mewed. Thornclaw nodded agreemeant then turned sharply to Blossomfall. "Say anything about this and this will happen all over again" He warned. The toms stalked off and lefts Blossomfall coughing.

**Thank you for reading. Remember to keep suggesting! Also, I think my next story will be OC's, so keep suggesting! **


End file.
